Osiris
|ja_kanji = オシリス神 |user = Daniel J. D'Arby |namesake = (Egyptian god) |type = Automatic |mangadebut = |animedebut = |stats = |destpower = E |speed = D |range = D |persistence = C |precision = D |potential = D |colors = StardustCrusaders |gender = Male }} is the Stand of Daniel J. D'Arby, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Osiris is a humanoid Stand with large, muscular arms marked by lines of a vascular pattern, a thick brow, and fingers capped by suckers. It is only revealed from the chest up; mist obscuring its possible lower half. According to JOJOVELLER, its appearance is a rearranged African traditional picture, with mechanical parts. In the colored manga, Osiris is portrayed as being purple with yellow eyes. In the anime, it is green with red eyes. In the OVA, it is portrayed as being light green. It doesn't show any personality and follows Daniel's instruction mindlessly. Osiris represents the Egyptian God ; related to prosperity and life after death. Color Schemes | |T2=OVA | |T3=Anime | }} Ability Osiris is an Automatic Stand that completes Daniel J. D'Arby's gambling and cheating skills. More precisely, it is the cooperation of Daniel's gambling and Osiris' ability to steal souls on easy-to-reach conditions that make the pair so dangerous. Because of this, Daniel nearly defeated the entirety of the Joestar Group. Soul Steal Osiris has the ability to take the soul of anyone who loses to D'Arby in a bet or in a game.Chapter 211, D'Arby the Gambler (1) More specifically, it will act when the opponent "admits defeat in their heart", which is said to reduce their soul energy to near-zero. D'Arby needs his opponent to agree to gambling their soul in order for Osiris' ability to work.Chapter 212, D'Arby the Gambler (2) If the loser bet the soul of another person, Osiris can take it even if that person is not present or agrees to it.Chapter 215, D'Arby the Gambler (5) Cheating is allowed when gambling against D'Arby, since he deems cheating acceptable as long as you aren't caught. The souls are compressed by Osiris' hands and stored in the form of poker chips, which D'Arby keeps as a collection. D'Arby is free to gamble individual souls or even split a chip into several blank pieces to be used in a game, with all of the parts being equal to one soul.Chapter 214, D'Arby the Gambler (4) If he recognizes defeat, the souls he's gambled are released.Chapter 216, D'Arby the Gambler (6) He is also able to release any number of the souls he currently has at will. According to D'Arby, if he dies, so too do all of the souls he's collected. Osiris may have the ability to memorize anything that D'Arby touches, whether it be cards or page numbers. D'Arby has used this talent to cheat by touching Jotaro Kujo's cards, allowing D'Arby to know if Jotaro's cards were good or how he was going to use them. It is unclear if this is part of Osiris' abilities or if it is because of D'Arby's mastery as a card dealer. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = Part 3 = * * |-| OVA = * }} Gallery Manga= Osiris.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Osiris color.png|Osiris takes Polnareff's soul Osiris3.png|Osiris handling poker soul-chips Osiris2.png|Osiris clapping its hands together Osiris.png|Osiris takes Joseph Joestar's soul |-| Anime= Osiris anime.png|Osiris takes Polnareff's soul osiris taking joseph's soul.png|Osiris takes Joseph Joestar's soul osiris clapping.png|Osiris clapping its hands together Osiris shuffling chips.png|Osiris handling poker soul-chips Osiris silhouette.png|Osiris' silhouette from JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ Screenshot (336).png|Osiris' stats Osiris OVA.png|Osiris, as depicted in the OVA |-| Other= Osiris takes Jolynes soul.PNG|Osiris takes Jolyne Cujoh's soul (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands